Two Days
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: I can't believe that in just two days I could love a girl....GABPAY....P.O.V Gabriella


**Okay guys I was reading my diary and this actually happened to me four and a half years ago when I was 14. That girl, who's name I never found out always played small games with me. Our eyes would meet and we'd both smile or she'd hand me project assignments and skip the boys. Then she would talk to her friend and yell at her and look at me desperately like she had something to say, but would never tell me. And our eyes would meet in the hall and she'd spend extra time at her locker waiting for me to leave. I've never dated a girl or guy in my entire life but I felt really giddy and tingly with her LOL. Last thing, whether you guys care or not, she use to stand behind my chair and rub her hands on the back of it and graze her hand across the ends of my hair. I could barely breath when she did that. okay I'm done telling you guys stuff that only my diary knows because if my family reads this they will flip….oh well. Okay guys this may be a boring story or whatever but I just had to write it, PLEASE REVIEW.**

I don't know why I'm even here right now. Its not like I'm going to be at this school any longer than I usually am. I focus my eyes on the blackboard and try to make out the directions to my seat. There are rows of tables lining up in the middle of the floor, four seats to each table. I place my things onto the floor and sit in my chair with my head in my hand. There's never any point to school anymore. Yeah I'm a great math wiz but I'm never in one place long enough to do anything with my brain. A tall boy with dark brown hair sits across from me and smiles. I lift my head and smile back at him as other students make their way into the class. That's when it happened, a blonde girl with brown eyes sat vertical from me at the same table. I watched as she took her seat before glancing at me. I remove my eyes from hers and watch as the teacher speaks. I don't know why but I'm breathing hard. I can feel my skin heating up forming small beads of sweat that trickled down my neck. Suddenly the class lights dim and the teacher hands everyone a piece of paper. She talks about a project, I couldn't really make out what it was exactly but I didn't care. I would soon be gone, leaving this place with another grade unfinished.

As the lights flicked back on I notice the boy across from me extend his hand over his desk towards mine.

"Hey I'm Troy, and you are?" He asked smiling as I studied his hand. I didn't take it but I nodded at him and spoke.

"Gabriella," was all I said as he pulled his hand back and ran his fingers through his hair. I guess he took it as offensive because he focused his eyes on the girl next to him.

"Don't even think about it," the girl said placing her hand towards the boy's face before looking away. I let a small giggle escape my lips as the boy rolled his eyes. The blonde stared at me and smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes sent a chill up my spine. I couldn't really focus on the biology paper that sat in front of me so the rest of the group worked while I starred down at my paper blankly. Before the class was over the boy next to me named Ryan handed me his paper and let me copy it. That was a first for me, I never copied other people's paper. They may have jotted answers off of mine but it was never the other way around. When the bell rung I quickly packed my shoulder bag and walked into the hallway. I finally had to find my locker which wasn't easy considering that the school had more lockers than any of her old schools I've been in with seven floors of lockers.

After I found the red painted locker I opened it and scrolled through the contents that still remained from the last owner. I shoved my books into my locker and ignored everything that sat on the other shelves, I didn't want to be tidy, at least not right now, because if I moved there would be no point to it. At the exact moment I closed my locker I saw the blonde from my last class looking at me. When my eyes connected with hers she shoved her face into her own locker as other girls began speaking to her. I looked back at my locker before walking in her direction. Her eyes were glued to the things that sparkled and shinned on one of her shelves. I wrapped my fingers around my shoulder bag and turned towards the open school doors.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day I ate breakfast slowly as my mother spoke to me. I didn't really understand the entire point of unpacking when I would have to pack again. I just listened to her rank on and on about my boxes that sat piled up in the garage. When she was done I walked out of the door and went to school. This was something I still dreaded, my second day of school, great.

"Hey Gabriella right?" I hear the brown headed boy from yesterday ask as he wraps his arm around my waist. I shove his arm forcefully back towards his body as I nod agreeing that my name in fact was what he just said. "So um, how do you like East High so far?" He asked me as I stare up into his deep sea blue eyes. I didn't answer him, I honesty didn't take a good look at East High. Even though as I walked through the halls I spotted a bulletin board with hundreds of activities and after school programs posted. After a few more feet Troy went his own way as I walked up to my locker. I spotted the blonde girl from glass walking my way with her fingers trailing along all the closed lockers. I quickly grabbed my books and slammed my locker but a few seconds too late her hand touched mine. My stomach did flips as she pulled her arm away quickly as I looked up at her.

"Um, sorry," she said before blushing and walking past me. I turn to watch her switch down the hall. It wasn't like I wanted to see her walk away but how quickly she made butterflies form in my stomach. As she turned the corner a brown girl looks over from her locker and stared at me. I turn to her and she nods her head yes and walks away. I don't know what that was all about but I just ignore it and head to my first class.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sixth period quickly rolls around and I find Ryan in my seat. I would normally tell him to move but I just walk past him and sit in his seat as Troy and the blonde take their seats.

"Shar here," Ryan slides a piece of paper over to the girl and hey eyes widen as the dark girl leans over from her table and speaks.

"Tell her," I hear as the blonde looks over defensively.

"I will," she yells as the teacher looks back at our table. The room goes quiet and all eyes focus on the girl who's sitting directly in front of me. A few seconds later the teacher passes out a few papers. The blonde grips the pages in her hand and places one on my desk while dropping the others. Ryan grabs his while Troy turns towards Sharpay. I giggle as she looks at me and does the same. Why does she always do that, she smiles when I do, she laughs when I do. Troy begins speaking to her and the only thing I could hear was…

"You, Gabriella, and I could have a threesome," he turns to me and winks as I shake my head violently no. He continues to look at her and make distrusting jokes and I don't know why but for some reason I won't to jump over the table and hit him. The blonde lifted her blue binder up onto the desk and blocked out Troy's face. Her eyes met mine and she laughed. I don't know why but when she starred at me I felt a tingling sensation shoot through my body. I turned to Troy and smiled and back at the girl, I wanted to know her name…"Shar" was her nick name that Ryan gave her. Maybe he knew her full name.

………………………………………………………………………………………

A while later the girl left the classroom and disappeared into the hall. My mind actually cleared and I spotted Troy eyeing me. I ignored him and wrote down some biology answers as a gust of heat hit my body. I tried to find out where it came from but then I saw her shoes. I didn't look back but I could feel her stop behind my desk. Her hand made its way up to the back of my desk and her hands went from one side to the next brushing up softly against the curls in my hair. I shivered a little as I glanced over at her friend. Taylor smiled and looked up at her friend. Then as soon as she came she was gone and the bell rung. I didn't look at her or her friend as she left. What I felt was wrong on so many levels, or as far as I've been taught.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Today was my last day at East High, in just two days I felt something strongly for a girl who's name I still didn't know. I saw her all day this day. She was a few tables from me in the lunchroom. She leaned on her locker and basically looked at me without hiding it, and just like that I would be gone. I sat in class and ignored my work. I could see her glancing at me from the side of my eye but I ignored her. My heart yearned for her, my lips trembled to touch hers, and my hand shook for something to touch. When she noticed me ignoring her she faintly smiled at me and looked back at her paper. I didn't want to get close to her, knowing that I would soon be gone, just like that. The last thing that I didn't ignore was the fact that my mind could create endless dimensions in my mind with whoever I wanted. I didn't close my eyes but I fell deeply into my blank sheet of paper.

_I imagine her pulling me into the bathroom and locking the door while looking me straight in the eyes saying, " I like you….a lot." I would smile and without another word I would kiss her lips and pull her into me without a second thought. She'd pull away in shock, not believing that I felt the same way. Then she'd kiss me and wrap her arms around my waist and kiss me with full force bruising both of our lips as she did this._

That's when I saw her slip something over towards me before the school bell rung. Everyone turned in their papers and I slid my blank one into the middle of the table.

"Well Gabriella I hope you enjoy Chicago," the teacher said before I nod. " It's a shame that its your last day here ate East High."

I packed my things and as I reached for the letter that the blonde placed on my desk it was gone. She was walking towards the class door nodding at whatever her best friend was saying. I made my way over towards the door looking down at my feet. I knew something was there, between the two of us, but it would soon be gone, or at least I hoped. Before I passed my locker for the last time I saw the blonde pinning her hair into a pony tail and turning towards me. I don't think she knew I was there because when she saw me she let a few tears stream from her eyes before she faintly smiled at me and turned around. That was all I've ever seen of the girl, I tried to find her in the yearbook but I couldn't spot her picture anywhere. I wish I knew who she was but I guess she left as I did, or never took a picture but if I could turn back time, I know I'd kiss her.

**Please review….Oh and in my diary it was actually more detailed and interesting, and I was in the same city for four years and I had to move my freshmen year, I almost died…not really. And those day dreams could have killed me. I wanted to write this in a different way cause I think this is a little boring but oh well…what's done is done, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
